A plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is a motor vehicle which includes a rechargeable battery, which may also be referred to as a battery pack or fuel cell, which can be charged from an external source of electricity. The electrical energy stored in the rechargeable battery may be used in a PEV to power one or more electric motors that provide tractive torque to propel the vehicle. Plug-in electric vehicles (PEV) include all-electric or battery electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicle conversions of hybrid electric vehicles and conventional internal combustion engine vehicles.
The external source of electricity used to charge the battery of a PEV is typically provided by Electric Vehicle Supply Equipment (EVSE), also referred to as an electric vehicle (EV) charging station, a charging point, or a charging station. Each PEV includes a battery charge controller responsible for plug-in charging of the vehicle. The charging station outputs a control pilot to wake up the battery charge controller during a charging event. This control pilot output is a pulse width modulated signal. Hardware based wakeup detection circuitry in the battery charge controller determines the controller response to the control pilot.